John Smith
John Smith is a protagonist in 'The Sixth Sense' project. He is a man with a troubled past who seeks to win freedom for himself and others like him. He has noble intentions, strongly motivated by self-guilt, and wishes to join Megara in her fight against The Government. Powers John has a unique gift that allows him to converse with nature. He can speak to animals, plants, stones and other natural elemental spirits such as the Wind. He has formed close friendships with several of those he communicates with through his gift. Childhood John was born roughly 25 years ago in a then-small village, and raised by his mother, a peasant woman named Cassandra Smith, or Cass for short. John has known about his powers for as long as he can remember, and as a child he enjoyed the constant companionship of Grandmother Willow, a tree near his home, and the Wind. When he was about 7 years old, his mother passed away of a mysterious illness that he tried desperately to help her fight. His father has never been mentioned, but he assumes that since his mother wasn't gifted, his powers must have come from his unknown father. John considers the elemental spirit of the Wind to be the only father-figure he has ever known. What he doesn't know is that the Wind is technically his real father. Boreas, the Greek god of the North Wind, fell in love with Cass Smith one winter, spending several months in human form. Boreas had to leave with the end of the season, but by their union, Cass bore a son. John is unaware of his divine heritage, and Boreas intends for it to stay this way. He is a minor elemental deity who has no interest in the politics of the Olympians. He is content with the role he already plays in his son's life, despite that John doesn't recognize him as his biological father. Known Travels In his teenage years, John stumbled upon a military camp in a desert area, where he heard the distressed cries of wild horses that had been rounded up for use as cavalry mounts. John sees an inherent distinction between a wild animal and a domesticated one: a domesticated animal being raised to live in harmony with humans, serving them because they are dependent on their care; and a wild animal having as much freedom and autonomy as a human, with an unbreakable spirit that was to be revered. It gave him the shock of his life to witness such cruelty as the breaking of wild horses. He confronted the officer in charge, the Colonel, who dismissed John without a second thought. He resolved to free the horses, and did so, shooting the lock off the stable door. He escaped the Colonel's immediate backlash, but would suffer his wrath. The embittered officer put a bounty on John's head, charging him as a horse thief, ensuring that the youth would spend the rest of his life on the run from The Government. Years later, after constant wandering, he spent a significant amount of time with a caravan of Gypsies, who included Tzipporah and her family. He became close friends with Tzipporah and was accepted by her people, learning and adapting to their way of life. With them, John felt a true sense of belonging for the first time since he lost his mother. John and Tzipporah had not yet entrusted each other with the secrets of their respective gifts, but were close to reaching that point in their friendship before their world was destroyed. In their pursuit of John, government troops led by the Colonel attacked the gypsy settlement, killing the men and capturing Tzipporah and the other women. Fearing for his life, John ran away, and was haunted by the guilt he feels for the destruction that followed him. He revisited his hometown, now more prosperous than it had been, to seek guidance from Grandmother Willow. There, he encountered a stray dog, which he adopted and named Sasha. Over time, they grew to be inseperable, John counting Sasha as his best friend. Capture John was later discovered by the Hunters, among them Jim Hawkins, and captured. He was brought to The Government prison camp and kept under tight watch. With help from the Wind, Megara's letter reached him in captivity. Sasha managed to sneak in, and John sent her to deliver his response to Megara, pleading for help. While in prison, he met several other prisoners and government agents. He became friends with fellow prisoners Garrett and Amalthea, and was briefly reunited with Tzipporah before she escaped. She told him that she forgave him for what happened, and the two comforted each other. However, John still struggles to forgive himself. He also met Robin Hood, a recent arrival, who confided his story to John. John developed friendly relations with government workers Mulan, Tiana and Alice while in captivity, but is blissfully unaware of Alice's obsessive crush on him. John and Robin were also confronted by Jafar, another gifted individual working for The Government, but reacted resentfully towards him. During his capture, John was subjected to many painful tests that explored his powers and revealed some of his memories. Though John knew nothing about Tzipporah's escape plan, his memories of her led Facilier to suspect Tiana of conspiring with him to free her. John feels somehow responsible for the punishment Tiana received thereafter, thinking that he could have possibly warned her about what his memories might betray. Escape On New Year's Eve, Amalthea the unicorn decided to use her magic to free herself, and she took John and Garrett with her. That night, John insisted on stopping at a pub to get a drink (having a weakness for rum) in celebration of their escape, a lapse in judgment on his part. He got drunk, and attracted the attention of the Hunter, Gaston. Garrett wiped the memories of Gaston and the pub patrons so they could escape. When they debated what their course would be, John insisted on searching for Megara, saying that he wanted to fight for their freedom, but also that he hoped to find Sasha and Tzipporah with her, hinting at romantic feelings for the gypsy woman. John, Garrett and Amalthea - sometimes in human form - continued on their way to join Megara and her uprising, John's recklessness kept in check by Garrett's paranoia. Together Again After months of traveling with Garrett and Amalthea, Tzipporah encountered the trio. Garrett attacked her at first, but John and Amalthea stopped him. Before Tzipporah could tell John about her deal with Eris, the goddess showed up enraged. In their argument, Tzipporah reminded Eris that she had never said anything about keeping the deal a secret, so Eris bitterly brought up Tzipporah's other secret: her traumatic past with the Colonel. This enraged John to discover what the man had done to Tzipporah, and in heated conversation, Tzipporah blurted out that despite the Colonel's abuse of her, she had fallen in love with John. Taking her aside, John swore to protect Tzipporah, and confessed his love for her. The couple shared a kiss before Sasha arrived on the scene, traveling with Megara's hummingbird friend Flit. Not long after, John and Tzipporah were married with Eris's blessing at an intimate fireside ceremony in the forest, with Garrett, Amalthea, Sasha and Flit as witnesses. Though John knows Tzipporah to be equally as strong an individual as himself, he is highly protective of his new bride, as he seems to have a bit of a hero complex. The group hoped to soon find Megara with Sasha and Flit's help. The Search for Megara During their travels that followed, a stranger approached them claiming to be Megara. Unbeknownst to them, this woman was actually Gabrielle, who had been ensorcelled by Lady Tremaine to resemble Megara, in hopes that the Hunters could use her to lure gifted individuals into a trap. John would have been convinced of her tricks if not for Sasha and Garrett's suspicions. Sasha, having met the real Megara, knew something was off from the beginning. The woman's disgusted reaction to Flit's overjoyed affection and her mention of The Government keeping her apart from her love were enough to prove to Sasha that this was not the Megara she knew. She informed John loudly of this, and once John translated, Garrett agreed, saying that he could also tell that Megara was lying. Gabrielle caved and told the truth, leading to Garrett wiping the last 24 hours of her memory. This undid Lady Tremaine's spell, and left Gabrielle unconscious while the others escaped. Current Situation Most recently, Flit and Sasha have led John and his companions to Giselle's cottage in the forest, where Megara had been staying. Upon arriving there, everyone was shocked to find the house empty, with no sign of where the two women had gone. Currently, they wait there until they decide what to do. Videos Video:Sixth Sense - John Smith (feat. Sasha)|John's letter to Meg Video:CHASING LIGHTS john smith - sixth sense|Escape from the Govt. Prison Video:A Sixth Sense Wedding - Happy Valentines Day|John and Tzipporah's wedding Video:It's taken much too long ... Sixth Sense|Reunions and Revelations Video:You_live_to_run_away_..._Sixth_Sense_John's_Past|John's Past Category:Protagonists Category:Gifted